Accessible data on mobile devices provides convenience but increases problems associated with data loss. Lost data may be detrimental to the owner of the data if the mobile device allows non-permissible access. There are numerous methods by which non-permissible access may occur, such as, an authorized employee accessing confidential information of the company, a stranger acquiring sensitive personal data from the lost mobile device, or other instances. Though employees may be more productive with unrestricted access to company data on their mobile devices at any given location, an increased risk of losing data on the mobile device outside of secured locations is apparent. If lost data were in the possession of anyone without proper authorization, irreparable harm may occur because a competitor or individual may use confidential or any information to their advantage. The unauthorized access could possibly lead to trade secret exposure, identity theft, or similar adverse situations.
Methods to authenticate mobile devices are currently limited, such as by matching a dot pattern, a thumbprint, an image or a sound pattern, or by entering a correct password. Authenticating a user's identity on mobile devices may be challenging or rather sluggish with these limited methods. For example, a user may be required to remove their non-capacitive gloves to submit authentication via touch screen. Otherwise, the user is unable to input their password or select a virtual button to capture an image during authentication mode. Further, the traditional techniques that are available to authenticate oneself may be time consuming if the individual has forgotten their password.
It would be desirable to find an improved technique that is able to rapidly and conveniently authenticate mobile devices.